Turn of the Omochao
by quantalyp
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Partay! The crew has a big party at the defeat of Omochao, they all have lots of time for leisure...but is it really the last of Dark Omochao?
1. It All Begins

Longer Summary: What happens with Omochao revolts? He sneaks out in the middle of the night to get the last Chaos Emerald for Eggman…and uses its power to become the all powerful Dark Omochao. Eggman tells him he will help him find the most powerful Emerald ever created—the Emerald of Black Chaos and they will rule the world. Sonic, Chris, and the others go out to find the Emerald before Eggman and Dark Omochao (Dark Omo), but will they be too late? And what is up with Omochao claiming to be made 50 years ago…and Amy embarrassing him back then. He also goes to blame Shadow for some of this! Was he really a weapon of war like Emerl! (Sonic X timeline)

Disclaimer: Okay, first of all, I want to warn you-if you want to hold on to your last trace of sanity, do not read this story…some parts are VERY RANDOM…I repeat VERY RANDOM! Anyway, I do not own anything Sonic related. No…I…don't. My disclaimers are boring and this computer is stupid…yeah. Whatever. The point is I don't own something, so just read the story…and I think all your names are Robert or Roberta Downing. Yes…I…do…

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

Omochao's POV:

I sat there alone in that dark lonely closet. I couldn't see or hear anything for about a year. It was complete darkness, complete loneliness…just me, the useless robot the Omochao. Until one day…finally I would be used again. I saw a light peek into the closet, and then a white hand. There I saw Tails, a little bit older looking than before, but only about a year or so. His hair looked a bit different, maybe more strands or something, and his fur was more orangey than yellow now. Maybe his attitude had changed too, now, but for the most part, he looked like the same old innocent little Tails.

Now I was out in the light, out of the darkness hopefully forever, on a bed. I guess I was in the attic this whole time, because this didn't look like it had been inhabited for quite a long time, it was dusty and everything was faded looking. He looked at me, then yelled something down the stairs.

"Sonic! Amy! Come here! I have to show you something!" Tails looked down the stairs area as Sonic came immediately up with Amy lagging behind. The two came over to Tails and looked around for the surprise he had for them.

"So, Tails, what did you call us here for?" Amy asked, tilting her head in an Amy-ish way. Didn't she see me, the most wonderful surprise of all? I flew up, spinning my propeller thingy and making a prettyful swirly pattern that Amy stared at in amazement. Her pink fur felt so soft when she grabbed me and poked me.

"Look! I found Omochao!" Tails exclaimed. Well, at least somebody had a deal of respect for me…Tails is so faithful to his great robots. Out of all of them I've seen him with, I look the cutest. Chao are the best, and I am just like. Sonic hates me. He would like to throw me out the window. Just then, I saw another hedgehog. He came in with head phones on, singing a song.

"Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk, throw Omochao away! Anyone can break Omo, anybody can tear him, when that happens you live an happy life forever. Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk, Throw Omochao away. You see a Omochao wherever you go, Sadly you have to face him again and again!" he sang, irritating me. I looked at him and put on my angry face, which he just laughed and muttered something like 'that is one pathetic robot.'

I smiled and Cream when came up and she looked at me.

"Cutie robot!" she rubbed my head and giggled.

"Hey, guys, I need space to do some experiments. Could you all go downstairs?" Tails asked nicely. "And Sonic, can you baby-sit Omochao?"

Sonic groaned. "Eww, no! He'll be like 'You run by walking very fast. You walk by putting one foot in front of the other!' I know all the dumb stuff he tells us! Forget it!"

I looked sadly at him, however he didn't seem to care. He just started to walk out the door and down the stairs. Hey, wait, Sonic can walk? WOW! Well, that's about the only accomplishment I've seen him do, he can't even swim and his IQ was 3 according to that test he took.

"Hey, SONIC! Don't go! I have a cute picture to show you of the good times when we were but two wee little hedgies!" Amy said very oddly. WEE LITTLE HEDGIES? I DON'T want to know. Amy looked at Sonic with a cute smile and then grabbed his arm, stretching it so far it looked like it was about to come out of its socket.

"UGH! Amy you are SOO annoying!" the picture was of Amy grabbing Sonic's leg and Tails flying in the background, about to fall. Sonic groaned and began to run down the stairs.

"Don't forget Omochao!" Tails yelled. Sonic stomped his foot.

"And I was about to get into that dance class too! And Knuckles was going to sing the songs for me! But, noo! I can't audition because I have to baby-sit STUPID Omochao!" Sonic yelled. Everybody looked at him and Shadow dropped his headset.

Author: And time stopped…literally, because Sonic was taking ballet lessons and Knuckles was learning how to sing opera.

Time began once again, but Tails had fainted and Sonic had snuck away before he had to baby-sit me…however, I had stalked him all the way to WENDY'S! And it just so happened to be the day, the exact moment, when the lady found the finger in her chili! Only she put it in there so she could sue Wendy's! She just wanted to be rich! But did you know that…that lady who said she found a finger in her chili was Eggman's mommy? His 12th mommy to be precise. Her name was Fairy from Sugar…a very odd name indeed.

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

"B-BUT MOMMY! WHY DID YOU?" Eggman moaned.

"Don't worry, Eggie, Mommy will be fine." She whispered and hugged him, her body twice the size of his.

I decided to yell "EWEWEWEWEW!" at her fatness and Sonic screamed at me because he just noticed I was there. He called me a stalker and I said thank you then flew on his head. He looked up and slapped me, only for some reason it didn't hurt.

Finally Sonic and I walked back home, and then we ran up to Tails who was still fainted from over and hour ago. (Trust me, it took them forever to get over with Eggie's mommy…) We saw Eggman walking somewhere, so we decided to follow him…into a bar. Okay, Eggman is one thing, but a drunk Eggman is another thing! Like, EW!

He forgot how to play Go Fish and so did the other person he was 'playing' with. Then some guy told him he had a nice hat which was really a napkin. This was the conversation.

"Huhu…Nice hat!" the guy pointed to the napkin on Eggman's head.

"It's my hat!" Eggman yelled and they started to slap eachother, or at least tried, but they badly missed. The fought over it and it eventually fell off Eggman's head, and he fell to the ground. The other man picked up the nearest item, a box of crackers, and yelled.

"I got the hat!" and he pulled on his backwards vest and his belt, which was really a guitar holder.

"HUHU!" Eggman yelled, then hit him. Eventually they forgot about the hat and went to high-five eachother, but they both missed and fell on the ground. Eggman got back up and slowly walked to the nearby microphone. "My name i—they call m—Wait a second…my underwear say Eggman! I am the best Eggman! I gotta go home and I gotta go pee, it's two o' clock already…I love you mommy, BYE!"

Sonic and I slapped ourselves in the head and ran off.

"I don't want to know…" we both said.

"Hey, why are you talking to me anyway?" I asked him.

"EW! WHY AM I!" he yelled. We shrugged and then ran home, the night sky and stars twinkling above.

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

Okay, so it was dumb, right? Not too much of a plot at the moment, but you will see it grow eventually. It also didn't have too much humor or adventure right now, but the original was funny and it was on my old computer so it got deleted. The name comes from an 'X-Men: Evolution' episode, Turn of the Rogue. That's about it. It will be funnier later on, sorry about the crappy start.


	2. The Turning Point

Chapter Two: The Turning Point

Um…Sonic, do the disclaimer!

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. My big head makes me drown in teh water. I don't think this author will ever own Sonic or anything amazing, because she is not as great as me. But since I supposedly have a Heart of Gold, I guess I'll give her credit for writing the story and being my fan!

Me: EWW! Not you Sonic, I'm a fan of the games. Mumbles self-absorbed…I hate it when people say I'm like Sonic, except that he's brave…I'm not stupid, self-absorbed (yes, he actually is) and other things. But I DO have a fear of the ocean on big wave days…bad experiences…louder OKAY NOW! By the way, I don't own a few other random things like Inuyasha or Sushi Wa Wa.

Sonic: Well then…I guess the disclaimer's over. I have one last thing to say: GOODBYE MAN! Or…woman…or—

ME: SHADDUP AND ON WITH THE STORY!

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlove

3rd POV:

Since Sonic and Omochao had left and it was now 8:00 PM, they returned to Sonic's mansion, which he had suddenly somehow gotten for absolutely no reason at all. Omo flew through the dog flap, which was there for Cheese. He turned on his hand, which he called a cell phone.

"Hello, I'd like to order 5 large pizzas…YES GEORGE, who do you think? I mean, you are MY agent!" Omochao exclaimed. "Oh, yes…lmnopqrstuvwyxyzabcdefghihijklmmmnoooopeeqrstu, I can't come to visit you under the garbage can. You did? YOU FOUND A CAT? I need to see it! Duchess…oh…I want a BIG MAC! I love you Grandma, see you later McDonalds!" Omochao yelled, his voice going through the entire house. Everybody went o0 to him and he went o0 back. Knuckles poked him and ran away giggling, running on his tippie-toes in a faerie outfit.

"AAH! A monster!" Shadow yelled and ran away from the TV.

"I attack children and steal their candy when they are frolicking freely like a piece of shiz! I caused World War II and in Tales of Symphonia, I was the one who started half-elf discrimination. I am the one who killed John F. Kennedy and I also created pollution. One more thing, I eat CDs and young children like a maniac who doesn't know when to stop. I hate peace and I live in a garbage can. Australia is the only one left alive after the nuclear winter…but soon they'll be dead too. 'Effin kangaroos! The END! Is it over yet?" Sonic looked around, randomly saying this while running through the house. Amy looked at him like he was a ham and bit his arm. Tails drooled on Cream's head and she poked Cheese. Cheese screamed and Knuckles sang opera and did ballet at the same time. Shadow sat in a dark corner, hiding from the TV and Rouge was wearing a clown outfit on stilts.

"OOOOOHHH AAAA! I WILL RESCUE YOU!" Knuckles sang and twirled around in the hallway. "RIBON WO MUSUNDE! WARATTE MITARA! KAWATTA WATASHI NI! NARETA KI GA SHITA! CHIISANA YUUKI GA! JISHIN NI NARU…ANATA NI AU MADE, WASURETETA. ONNA NOKO WA MINNA MUTEKI NI NARERU! TOKUBETSUNA MAHOU SHITTERU NO! IT'S SHOW TIME! DOKI-DOKI, SASETE NO!" Knuckles sang the Tokyo Mew Mew theme song, My Sweetheart; in Japanese but was cut off by Rouge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"' I tied a ribbon in my hair, and then I tried to smile. I got the feeling that I had changed who I was. A little bit of courage becomes confidence. I had forgotten that fact, until I met you! Any girl can become fearless by knowing a special kind of magic! It's show time! Make my heart beat faster and faster!' And then you cut me off…" Knuckles sighed. Rouge didn't expect him to actually translate it!

"And you know this because…?" Rouge looked at Knuckles.

"I watch Tokyo Mew Mew! And I also watch Sailor Moon!" Knuckles did twirls around the room.

"Aren't those girl shows?" Rouge looked at him and he nodded. "And do you really think that about me?" she smiled mischievously.

"NO!" Knuckles yelled, back to his normal self. He looked around and ran up the stairs, opened a door, and slammed it shut as he went in.

"That leaves me with one choice…SHADOW!" Rouge yelled, running over (still on stilts) to the black hedgehog, who was also now back to normal, crossing his arms, standing in a dark corner.

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

"HM…Is that stupid…I SAID THAT WAY…Omochao robot…OVER THERE YOU BAKA ROBOT…going to get the last…WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, THE OTHER LEFT, NOT THAT ONE…Chaos Emerald for me?" Eggman hesitated as he ordered robots around. "YOU STUPID ROBOT! I'M GOING TO BAKE YOU IN A HOT OVEN AND THEN BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Eggman screamed. A beeping was heard all around the new and improved Egg Carrier, then the plump man circled around until he saw the large screen as it turned on.

"Right now I don't know where the last Chaos Emerald is…but I'll find them by midnight so we can rule the world together…I SHALL BECOME THE ONE AND ONLY DARKKK EVIL THINGIE OF DOOOMMMM!"

"What?"

"Ah…doh!"

"That's what I thought. Anyway, see ya later, bye Omochao!" Eggman told the robot as he turned off the screen. "I'm gonna go check to see if that forest god dude…Sushi Wa Wa or something…is real…" Eggman waddled off into his private room.

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

It was now 9:00, and by now, the mansion was crazy. Shadow ran into a wall after Rouge kissed him and Knuckles was still in hiding for this reason. Sonic was now hanging on the chandelier because Amy was 'being evil' in his terms, 'trying to mindlessly make him a romance freak'.

"(The following message is sung to the tune of 1985 by Bowling for Soup, which I don't own either.) AI AI JUST HIT THE WALL! HE NEVER HAD IT ALL! 5000 CRAPS A DAY! BOYFRIENDS A CPA! WENT FLYING OUT THE DOOR! WHEN HE TURNED FOUR! ONLY BEEN WITH ONE MAN. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS PLAN?" They heard Knuckles singing…er…yelling from his room. They all yelled for him to shut up as they watched the movie "Inuyasha: Beyond the Looking Glass" by suggestion of Rouge an Amy. Sonic and Shadow didn't even turn to the screen, but none of the other ones cared. Some parts Rouge and Amy covered Cream and Tails' eyes…for various reasons….

They partied late that night, until about 12:00 when they finally all fell asleep. That was when Omochao snuck out to the backyard of their mansion and into the woods area. He looked where the river ran and followed it down, finding a sparkle in it. It was white, the last Chaos Emerald that shined like a diamond. He flew down, snatched it and then paged Eggman.

"Eggman, I found the last Chaos Emerald. It was in the river just like you said it would be." Omochao reported.

"Good, that's just what I would expect you to do…or else I would've destroyed you, as I take pride in that!"

"Okay then, which base?"

"Well, I rebuilt the one in the mystic ruins. Out back in the forest area I mean…just find the fairy that says TWO STONE STATUES, THE DOOR TO THE PAST!"

"Um…that's Tikal and she's not there anymore."

"Oh well! Just find it! End of message!" Eggman ended it, and then Omochao flew away.

When he got to the base, Omochao looked around and then found Eggman, revealing to him the last emerald. Eggman grabbed it and put it on a small desk with the other emeralds. He first checked to make sure there was no mistake and they were genuine emeralds, and then began to talk.

"I have done extensive research on the Chaos and Master Emeralds and have found there is one more, powerful than all. It is called the Emerald of Black Chaos, or the Black Emerald for short. We need to track it down, but first use the power of the Chaos Emeralds…and we need to snatch the Master Emerald. Here…put these in this bag."

"NO."

"I said put them in the bag, you useless piece of junk!" Eggman kicked Omochao.

"I AM TIRED OF BEING CALLED A USELESS PIECE OF JUNK! NOW, I CAN HARNESS THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS ALONE…OBSERVE!" He threw all seven emeralds in the air as they formed and circle and glowed intensely. Eggman stared in horror as Omochao began to absorb the power of the Emeralds. He changed to black with light purple at the end of his hands and feet. His propeller was magenta and his eyes were crimson and red, evil looking and glowing. He began to get larger until he reached the top of Eggman's base, glaring down at Eggman.

"Now what do I do to you?" Omochao almost hit him, but Eggman yelled,

"I shall assist you in your quest to rule the world, Omochao."

"That's Dark Omochao to you."

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlove

OK, now will Dark Omochao kill Eggman? Or will he let him help? TIME WILL ONLY TELL! Anyway, sorry for the shortness. That's all for now.


	3. The Battle and Secret

Chapter Three: Black Chaos

Disclaimers are boring so I don't own anything…it belongs to Sega. Yeah…

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get this baby in action!" Dark Omochao grabbed Eggman and they disappeared, appearing outside the base. Eggman looked at the band on his wrist, it was glowing blue.

"The Black Emerald should be somewhere in the Mystic Ruins area…but when this turns red, it should be in our reach." Eggman explained as Dark Omochao nodded. The two hurried off to the other area of the Mystic Ruins, near Tails' workshop. When they got there, they went into the small cave near the bottom of the stairs near Tail's workshop, where the chao garden was located. They walked further into the cave as it turned green…then yellow…at the wall. Dark Omochao looked and Eggman and they shrugged. Dark Omochao backed up and ran into the wall…breaking it down and revealing a forest. Eggman gasped and the two entered the forest as the wristband turned more orangey.

"Looks like we're on the right track!" Eggman exclaimed as Dark Omochao nodded.

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

"Tails! Tails! Wake up!" Sonic yelled, shaking Tails' shoulder. Tails blinked a few times, then kept his eyes open to see Sonic. "That annoying Omochao…he's gone! And we found his footprints leading to a hole…the shape of a Chaos Emerald!"

"A Chaos Emerald?" Tails jolted up and put his shoes on, running out the door, Sonic passing him by. When he got there, Sonic was already there and ready to go. Tails looked around and decided they'd go on a hunt for Omochao and the Chaos Emerald. Everyone split up and searched Station Square.

_Should I tell them the secret about Omochao? That he could…oh, I don't know if I should tell them! _Tails looked down as he ran around. He flew up and looked around. _Where could he be?_ Tails sighed and landed back on the ground. He dashed through the area near Twinkle Park and sat down on the small strip of sand, sticking his feet in the water.

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

"Okay, so we're getting closer…" Eggman's wristband turned a darker red-orange. As he moved closer, it turned red. "That's it! We've got it!" Eggman looked up to see it in a tree, even higher than Dark Omochao was.

"Not if I can help it!" they two heard a voice behind them and swiveled their bodies around to see Tails. He yelled at them, "You're not going to get that emerald! I may not know the powers behind it, but I'm smart enough to know in your hands, nothing is good!" He started to fly up to get the Black Emerald as it glowed. There was a dark aura around it, but it was in Tails' reach. He put his hand out to grab it, but a black glow repelled everything, it grew a force field, which pushed out and blew Tails away. He lay on the ground, trying to get up. "So…nic…"

"Tails!" Sonic ran up to Tails, finally finding him. Everyone else came up behind him, stopping where Sonic had stopped. "Tails! Are you alright?" Sonic helped Tails up.

"Sonic…that emerald…I can't get to it…maybe you can…or Shadow…you can control chaos…" Tails said weakly while looking down. Sonic and Shadow looked at eachother and nodded, they jumped up and charged at the Emerald. With all their speed and strength, even they couldn't make it through. They were pushed back. Sonic looked up and the emerald, holding his shoulder in pain.

"I'm gonna…try again…" Sonic started to jump up.

"It's never going to work! You're gonna get badly hurt if you take another blow like that!" Shadow yelled. Sonic was repelled again, but didn't stop. He tried three more times, badly wounded now. Yet he still tried, determined to get the emerald. Eggman watched and laughed, calling Sonic a pitiful creature.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed and jumped up to stop Sonic. She whacked the force field with her hammer and it shattered…Amy of all people had destroyed the force field. She looked at the emerald in amazement and grabbed it. When she got to the ground again, she turned around to give Sonic the emerald. Before she could walk a step further, she felt a sharp pain and a dark bubble surrounded her body. It turned from a black sphere to a purple and white one, like lightning. She screamed, the sound echoing for miles.

"Amy!" Sonic and the others ran up to her and tried to stop her pain. After a few seconds, the strength on the force field began to weaken. It flashed, then finally disappeared. In great pain, Amy fell to the ground, tears coming from her eyes.

"I…I'm scared! When I was in that force field, flashbacks and memories went through my mind…but they weren't about me…I don't know who it was…she did look like me…but she was very beautiful…she wore fancy clothes…and also…I felt this strange feeling that an evil would rise…worse than anything we've seen before." Amy looked down. "It will be Omochao…and when all the emeralds are in his reach, a power stronger than even the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds combined will be unleashed within…the day of The Prophecy is dawning. When it is the time…we will need to unite…" Amy fell to the ground and passed out.

"_The Prophecy…"_ Sonic looked at Amy.

"What have you done to her?" Cream yelled.

"I'll never forgive you if Amy is hurt!" Sonic yelled.

"Alright! Ready guys…attack!" Tails ordered as everyone charged in on Dark Omochao and frantically attacked him. They left marks on him, and kept attacking figuring more attacks would make the marks and pain grow. Before they could stop him, he extended one of his arms and snatched the Black Emerald right from Amy. He chanted a verse and then a light encircled him, momentarily blinding the crew. The covered their eyes and when they opened them again Dark Omochao had no marks or dents.

"You'll never be strong enough to wield the power of the Emerald of Black Chaos!" Dark Omochao laughed maniacally.

"Then why was Amy able to?" Tails asked curiously.

"Amy's powers are beyond your understanding, child. She is the reincarnation of the Princess of Chaos, Time and Space, Inanna. She has gained her powers as well as memories, but she has never been able to harness her power. As a result of this weakness…well, you can see." Dark Omochao looked down at them. "And now, you shall be just as weak as her!" he tried to hit the group, but Amy put her hand out and a force field surrounded them. She got up, her body shaking from her lack of strength.

"Take this!" she closed her eyes and a powerful blow came out from her hands. _I remember it…the special chant…the most powerful one…_ "I remember this one now…this isn't my best shot yet, though! Okay…magic circle, magic circle, surround this evil in the power of purple!"

"Purple? Purple is the best you can do spell-wise? I was expecting something under the power of red or black…" Dark Omochao taunted. But despite his taunts, a circle surrounded him and trapped him within it.

"Now, for the finishing touch! Magic of Black, gatherest before me and unleash thine power! Show me thy strength and pour your darkness in this black rain shower!" Amy head her hand up and then directed it toward Omochao. It began to pour black rain as Amy made a shield over the crew so they wouldn't get hurt by it. Omochao yelled in horror as she cast a spell to get the emeralds back. He turned back to his original form as Tails grabbed him and the rain stopped.

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

It had been a few months since Omochao's defeat now. Tails re-wired Omochao's systems so this wouldn't happen again. They were currently celebrating Amy's 13th birthday party and all having fun, not even worrying about the world on a perfect day like now. But…could they really call it the end of the battle?

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

Okay, this one had no randomness but the first line, but whatever. The next chappie will have lots of it…no, its not even close to done yet! Kudos to you if you've actually took your time to review this! Don't worry, I'll write more soon!


	4. REturn of the Omochao

Chapter Four: REturn of the Omochao

Yes…read my last disclaimer and you'll figure it out.

The day after Amy's party, Tails took Omochao, and looked at him. After Omochao's system's being ruined when Cream had tripped while holding the lemonade, it landing on Omochao, he had completely been ruined. Tails took one last look at him and placed him down in the garbage can. The parts could no longer be re-used, completely destroyed. He ran back inside of his workshop and suddenly his phone rang.

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call!" the phone called out. Yes, Tails has a phone like the ones in Pokemon sadly. (And it is also very sad that is one of the only things I remember from Pokemon) He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Tails!"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah! Okay so can you come over Chris' tonight for a party?"

"Chris! We haven't seen him in such a long time! We just had a party yesterday, but I think so. Got nothing better to do I guess!"

"OKAY! YAY!" Sonic leapt for joy and started dialing Shadow, Eggman, and Rouge's phone number. (See the soon to come story Eggman's Journal for later details on why they live together) He obviously wasn't inviting Eggman, just Shadow and Rouge. After all, they were on the good side now, you could say. Still calling themselves the Dark Team, they had decided it'd be better as just a rivalry than hate.

"YO FATHEAD BUT SHADOW ON THE PHONE!"

"FATHEAD? HOW DARE YOU CALL THIS BEAUTIFUL BODY FAT!" A girls voice screamed back. Sonic blushed and realized it was Rouge who had answered, though it was normally Eggman.

"Uh…thought it was Eggbutt."

"Oh, he's not here. I have no clue where he is, don't even wanna know. Well, I'll get Shadow."

"What, don't. Can you and Shadow come over for another party at Chris' tonight? He invited us!"

"Oh, yeah. Sure! Will everyone be there?" Rouge asked and Sonic answered in a yes. They both said bye and hung up, Rouge yelling to Shadow that they were going to a party no matter what Shadow said. He grumbled and walked away. Back at Sonic's he was busy calling everyone like crazy, even the Chaotix, then finally got to Amy.

"Hey! It's Sonic!"

"Mr. Sonic? Hi!" Cream answered in her innocent voice. Sonic explained about the party and she put Amy on the phone. She said both Cream and her could come, since Cream was over her place already, she would take her. Sonic told her when to be there and where it was, said goodbye, and they both hung up. Sonic rushed around the house, deciding what to bring to Chris' and waiting till that time, having trouble staying around knowing a party was coming up. He turned on the TV and saw…Eggman in My Little Pony!

"WTF!" Sonic yelled. He recognized the move as Firefly's Adventure from Cream's crazy love of My Little Pony. Eggman was sitting on the pink pegasus pony, Firefly, and she was struggling to sing.

IN TV LAND…

"They'll be dancing on air when they---boy Meghan, you sure got heavy!" Firefly started descending due to "Meghan's" weight.

"Meghan? Who's that?" Eggman yelled and Firefly realized it wasn't Meghan. Meghan was squished under Eggman, and the pony and the girl pushed the fat egg shaped lunatic off of them. He fell and fell and fell, until he landed on the evil man, Tirak's, castle. He ran inside and decided there could be only one Dark King of the world. He took a bunch of random items and began to make something, rushing inside to Tirak's throne when he was done. "DIE GOAT-LIKE GUY!" Eggman took it and stabbed Tirak, bringing the rating up from TV Y7 to TV PG V as blood fell all over. "MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAA!" Eggman took the throne and ordered everything around. He told everyone to attack all at once, they could beat the power of sissy ponies. When the ponies arrived, he was doing perfect until their rainbow started to out-do the Rainbow of Darkness. He ran out and grabbed the ponies' rainbow, exclaiming there should be gold. Then he threw a bunch or darts at the ponies as the went right through their bodies, doing no harm. Eggman swore at the ponies, bringing the rating up a notch to TV 14 and the ponies charged, hitting Eggman against the screen of the TV. He popped out of everyone's TV, so now there were as many Eggmen as people who had even seen the slightest bit of that show. Eggman has suddenly multiplied his army until Cream kicked him in the face, sending him back in. He screamed as the ponies defeated him.

"Wow…that was sad." Sonic said yelled it was party time 3 hours before ready time. He rushed to Chris', hoping he wouldn't mind he was very early. 3 hours later, everyone arrived and they ate, played games, were weird, etc. Chris was so happy to see everyone now, as well! After, at night, perhaps 10:00 or so, they were playing truth or dare.

"Soo…Tails, truth or dare?" Sonic looked at Tails as he chose truth.

"Have you ever liked anyone? Like…like like?"

"Well…Cosmo…" Tails said timidly as Sonic smirked.

"Okay then, that's an answer enough!"

"Rouge…truth or dare?" Tails asked.

"Hm…DARE!" She looked at them with a dangerous smile.

"I dare you…to show us how you looked without all your fancy makeup."

"OMIGOSH! NO! YOU HAVE SUCH AN EVIL MIND FOR SUCH AN INNOCENT KID!"

"You said you'd do it!" Rouge gulped. She ran upstairs and ran back down to find everyone staring at her, then Knuckles and Sonic burst into laughter. Even Shadow stifled a laugh---Rouge looked so bare and plain without her makeup, she looked like a poor, ugly, lost, puppy who had been kicked too many times. She ran back upstairs and grabbed a paper bag, throwing it over her head and poking eye holes through.

They kept playing, and Charmy Bee even dared Amy to wear ice on her back for and hour. In a few minutes her teeth were chattering and they finally got back to Tails.

"Cream…truth or dare?"

"Um…" she looked at them nervously. Amy whispered something in her ear through chattering, and Cream nodded. "Dare." She said so low you could barely hear it.

"I dare you…to steal from the store!"

"But…that's so mean!"

"A dare is a dare!" Tails grinned. The innocent fox boy was a bit different now, not so innocent. Everyone laughed all night long, finally falling asleep.

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

There was a static sound in Tails' garbage can, and then a loud bang as the cover flipped open. Omochao had returned, now more determined then ever.

IlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecakeIlovecake

Yesh….okay that was random, especially the MLP part. LOL, that was stupid. Review pwease!


	5. RINNNNNNNNNNNG!

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" nya


End file.
